The Life of a Superstar
by xSCE94x
Summary: Elena Gilbert is Hollywood's newest sweetheart at the age of 17. When Damon Salvatore, the Hollywood's bad boy set's his eyes on her, he won't give up without a fight until he has her.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run**  
**Run this town tonight**  
**Run this town, run this town tonight**  
**I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight**

The brunette took a bow, her breathing escalated as she lifted her head, the crowd rising in applause as she rubbed her chest. A blush rose to her cheeks as she felt the adrenaline rush bubbling inside of her. The feeling would never get old, as long as she did this, she felt free, like she could do anything, be anything, just a little determination and progress would get her anywhere she wanted.

"That was our Hollywood sweetheart, Elena Gilbert!"

* * *

The brunette lay her head back, closing her eyes as Caroline worked on her make up, wanting to get it exactly right. Elena was listening to the television in the background, a soft smile on her face.

"Seems you sold it again girl." Caroline spoke, applying eye-shadow, "You blew them away a week ago and today, you'll blow them away again."  
"Uh, you make me out to be a star." Elena spoke softly, feeling relaxed as she let her head be free of any worries she had in mind.  
"You are my dear, the sooner you realize that the better, hmm?" The blonde laughed, carrying on with her make up.  
"Now onto today's juciest topic. Damon Salvatore. Hollywood's bad boy. Yet AGAIN, he's drove an edge to his profile with one of his usual cocky statements."

Caroline stopped her make up momentarily to look up at the television ,her eyes glued to it as Elena laughed softly and leaned up onto her elbows, glancing at the television, waiting for the tale to be told.

"I am having fun, just being me," He commented as he pushed his shades onto the top of his head, giving his blue eyes a shine at the camera, "Everyone loves Me, especially anything I do."  
"What do you have to say about Mr Salvatore's latest statement? Are you amused or is it the same thing we hear daily?"  
"Poor guy." Elena murmured softly as Caroline carried on with her make up, beginning to apply the eyeliner as she furrowed an eyebrow.  
"Poor guy? The guy is an asshole." The blonde shook her head, staring at the brunette as if she had grown two heads.  
"He can't catch a break. He acts up because of all the attention?"  
"Oh and you think HE hates that? Pffft. He's loving all the attention. He's not playing it for the camera's, trust me." Shaking her head, she fixed her make up.  
"If you say so."

"Now, onto our newest Hollywood star Elena Gilbert!."  
"Woop. Now THIS is my kind of news." Caroline told her, laughing as she started applying the mascara to her eyelashes.  
"The young little darling has been making her way into everyone's hearts. Her voice, her dancing, her acting. Elena Gilbert, Hollywood's youngest star at the moment is performing tonight, at the award ceremony and are we excited!? You bet your butt we are. Make sure to watch the awards live tonight, you won't wanna miss it!"

The brunette laughed and sat up as the blonde had finished her hair and was going around, looking for the brush and straighteners giving her time to think. So much fame already and she had just started her life here in Hollywood. So much recognition no going out without being hit with flashing camera's anymore, no going out without the world knowing where you've been and what you've been doing.

"N'awhh, look at you Lena!" Beth cooed, "Now your hair."  
"Thank you Car." Aria blushed softly, letting out a breath as she played with her fingers.  
"So what do YOU think of Damon Salvatore, hmmm?"  
"Well, I don't know him yet."  
"Wait, what do you mean yet?"  
"I just mean...yet."

* * *

"Come on Elena! Get a move on or we will be late for your appearance!" Elena bit her lip, rushing outside after Caroline and her mom.  
"Good morning Elena." Leo greeted her with a nod as he held the limo door open, a smile on his face.  
"Good morning." She responded, walking on over to the limo as she slid in and over to the other side, making room.

"Where's all the paparazzi?" Caroline questioned her, getting in beside her, moving on over.  
"I'm not that famous Car, ya know."  
"Modest much? Everybody is in love with you."

Elena shook her head, smiling softly as her mom got in and closed the door, laughing at the two bickering. After Leo had got back into the car, they began driving to their destination on Good Morning. She was excited, nervous, excited. Letting out a breath, she rubbed her fingertips against her lips, trying to calm herself. It was the same as the rest, be yourself, answer all questions and don't slip up. It seemed pretty simple, but once you were there, you lost all thought and went with the "slip up" option.

* * *

"Hello everybody! Today, we have a special guest on our show. The one and only Elena Gilbert!"  
"Hey there." Elena greeted, walking on with a wave as she took a seat, a soft smile on her face.  
"Well hey there you. So, how are you doing? Handling everything okay?"  
"I'm great. Just great thanks. How are you?"  
"I am pretty GREAT myself thank you," The crowd laughed as Elena bit her lip, nodding slowly, "So Elena, tell me. How does it feel at the age of 17 to have the world at your feet? How does it feel knowing that YOU are the most talked about star in Hollywood at the moment?"

The brunette swallowed, inhaling as she tried to think of a suitable answer. She hated these questions, she always seemed so unsure and uncertain of what to say, in case she slipped up. She would never live it down otherwise and she was sure of that, no matter who she was peaking to. Licking her lips, a smile played on them as she looked at the host.

"It is...scary," She told everyone as they laughed as she smiled, "Let's put it that way. I am extremely happy. So many people like me and what I do, I just hope that I continue to entertain them."  
"So is this true? A source has told us, but we'd like to confirm for sure. Your concert was sold out along with your album in the mist of a couple of hours?"  
"That is actually very true." The brunette laughed, her brown eyes rolling to the back of her head as she waved her hand, "I don't let it get my head to much."  
"Very true indeed. A good way to be," Grinning, she switched postions in her seat, "So your singing at the awards tonight?"  
"That is correct."  
"How do you feel about that? Seeing as you have a sold out concert. Are you nervous at all, do you get stage fright?"  
"uh stage fright is my payback for living my dream," Shaking her head, she laughed, "I get better each time I go on stage, Im still nervous, but I don't have the feeling to run anymore."  
"That is a good sign, but were all cheering you on here," Smiling, she looked at the audience, "SO, we wanted to get your opinion on a certain topic, we've asked everyone else."  
"Sure, I am open to any opinions." Grinning, she looked at her, waiting for the topic.  
"What do you think of Hollywood's bad boy?"

Her throat went dry again. That is not what she wanted brought up. What did she think of him? Let's see. DANGER, HOT, DANGER, HOT, HOT HOT, DANGER. Tilting her head, she bit her lip shyly.

"I don't like to speculate too much." Elena answered hesitantly, knowing everyone was waiting for her answer.  
"Be honest with us Elena, come on. We won't judge."  
"Right," Letting out a sigh, she sat forward in her seat, tucking her hair behind her ear, "The way that I see it, is that...at the end of the day, he is ONLY 19. He is still young, he's just a boy. He is obviously going to have fun now and again. It isn't such a bad thing to be the way he is, he knows what he wants in life and he's confident about it, that's good for him. If people are true fans of his, they should just support him and shouldn't question what he does. That's really all there is too it."

Elena looked around at the crowd, seeing them looking in between eachother, different reactions to what she had said. At the end of the day, she was being truthful there was a lot more that she could have said, but she decided to hold it back, for the sake of her sanity.

"Thank you for joining us Elena, you have been a GREAT guest."  
"Thank you so much, I've enjoyed being here."

Standing up, she waved to everyone, blowing them kisses as they cheered and screamed. Walking backstage, she let out a loud sigh, her should dropping from the weight she had felt on them.

"You done it girl, well done!" Caroline cheered, smiling big.  
"Well done honey." Miranda told her, kissing her head.  
"Did I answer everything okay?"  
"You answered everything perfectly honey." The blonde told her, rubbing her back.  
"Now come on girls. We have to head back and begin getting ready for the awards tonight. Chop chop."

* * *

The blue eyed god walked into the room and dropped his jacket on the floor, stretching until he heard his limbs crack in satisfaction. What a long day it had been. The papparazzi were really on one today, he was in awe. If it's him they wanted, they'd always get him, no matter the circumstances. Grinning, he fell onto the couch, running his fingers through his raven looks as he turned on the television, getting comfty.

"Damon, you CANNOT be sitting around here! We have too much to do before tonight's awards." Alaric told him, walking over.  
"Oi Alaric, would you relax? Jeez. Take it easy, alright?" He questioned with a grin as he leaned his head back, "It won't hurt ya know? Watching a bit of television is good. I just wanna see what the gossip is about me now."

Lifting the remote, he began changing channels as Alaric rolled his eyes with a groan and walked over to the table, sitting down as he went through documents and fan mail that needed to be sorted straight away. As soon as Damon found the channel, he laughed, throwing the remote down and tucked his arms behind his head, ready for the fun to begin.

"As you've heard today folks. Many people have a lot to say about the Hollywood heartbreaker Damon Salvatore. Not all comments stood out to us, except one in particular Elena Gilbert."  
"The way that I see it, is that...at the end of the day, he is ONLY 19. He is still young, he's just a boy. He is obviously going to have fun now and again. It isn't such a bad thing to be the way he is, he knows what he wants in life and he's confident about it, that's good for him. If people are true fans of his, they should just support him and shouldn't question what he does. That's really all there is too it."

"So tell me all? What do you guys think of the Hollywood Sweetheart's statement? Is she right or is she wrong?"  
"Who's this Elena Gilbert?" Damon leaned his head back, looking at Alaric with a smirk and his eyebrow quirked.  
"She's someone that you are NEVER going to know or meet. As you just heard she is Hollywood's Sweetheart and she is going to be STAYING that way, alright?" Alaric gave him a looK.  
"I was just asking. Just curious, that's all."  
"NO, you were asking because your trying be a pain in the ass AGAIN."  
"Alaric..." Damon spoke in a knowing tone as he sighed, groaning.

"She's recently just broke into the Hollywood lifestyle. She is well known to everyone, she's made a quick reputation here. Everyone adores her and can't believe that she is only 17. They say that she's the biggest to achieve at such a young age. She sings, dances, acts. She's even performing tonight at the awards. Satisfied, now?"

"Hmm, nearly."  
"Just GET yourself ready for tonight." Alaric pointed at him, walking out as he closed the door behind him, leaving Damon to his own thoughts.  
"Elena Gilbert huh? I think I may just like it."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, so I changed it as you can see, hope you like it better :)

Shauna  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the back of the limo, the brunette stared out of the window as she got lost in her own thoughts. The girl was a wreck of nerves. Closing her eyes  
tightly, she inhaled and took a deep breath. Linking her fingers together, she tried to calm herself down as she hummed quietly to herself, feeling woozy.

"Honey, are you alright?" Caroline asked her, rubbing her back.  
"Were here sweetheart." Miranda told her, a smile on her face.

The limo came to a sudden stop as the brunette gripped the seat and her heart began pounding in her ears. Why was she getting so worked up? She could do this. She could do anything if she put her mind to it. She just had to want it as well. Rubbing her hands together, she opened her eyes wide.

"I'm fine Car." Elena shuffled across the seat, getting out of the limo.  
"Elena! ELena, over here!" The papparazzi yelled.  
"You okay sweetie?" Miranda asked, rubbing her shoulder gently.  
"Just nervous," She whispered, feeling shaky as she smiled, blowing kisses.  
"You'll be okay honey. Were right here with you." Caroline nodded in agreement with a smile.  
"Damon! Damon!" The papparazzi called out.

Elena looked up as she heard his name being called and looked over her shoulder, holding back a gasp. Oh my god. That's him. Damon Salvatore, Hollywood's bad boy. He looked even better in person. Biting her lip, she looked him over, her imagination going wild as she shook her head, shaking the thoughts.

"Come on Lena." Let's move up." Caroline told her, smiling.

The brunette smiled and lifted her dress as she walked up the carpet, looking up when she seen an interviewer calling her over with a smile on her face.

"Well hello Elena. How are you on this glamerous occasion?"  
"I feel amazing," Smiling big, she looked around, "There's so many stars. It's just like a dream."  
"I understand," She replied, laughing, "So your performing tonight then?"  
"Yes I am performing tonight. It should be fun."  
"I'm sure all of your fans are looking forward to it. I know we all are."  
"Awh, thank you. I hope you all enjoy it too."  
"Have a good night Elena."  
"You too."

The brunette took off down the carpet again, following her mom and Caroline as she concentrated on not tripping. That would have made her a big laughing stock. Alaric followed after Damon as he made his way down the carpet too. Looking around, he seen Elena and smirked. She was even more gorgeous in person.

"Come on Troy. Let's go inside." Alaric told him with a nod.

* * *

The brunette followed Caroline and Miranda inside, looking around with a smile. Walking over to their assigned seats, they all sat down together, looking around.

"Feeling better now? Not so nervous?" The blonde questioned her.  
"Much better Car." Elena told her as her mom smiled big.  
"I'm just a...little bit neverous about my performance."  
"Oh shh, you will rock it!"  
"I doubt that." The brunette blushed with a shrug.  
"You need more confidence." Miranda told her.

The brunette chewed her lip and looked around, her eyes finding Damon as he walked inside with his manager. Studying him, she looked away. How can a guy look that good? It's just not possible. Maybe only in fairy-tales.

* * *

"Up next, we have our Miss Hollywood Sweetheart performing, but before that, we have the Hollywood's Hottest Stud award."

Elena bit her lip, a blush covering her cheeks as she looked around at all the stars, her eyes bright with excitment. She loved the kind of atmosphere that  
the room held. It was full of fun and laughter.

"Then after that we have Hollywood's Hottest Female." The presenter told them, smiling.  
"Come on Lena, we better go and get you ready." Caroline to her.

Nodding, she stood up and moved through the crowd as she followed Caroline backstage. Watching her, Damon smirked and took a sip of his drink as he leaned back, looking at the presenter.

* * *

The brunette looked into the mirror, checking herself over. She looked different. Her makeup was a smoky black, deep red lipstick with a light blush on her cheeks. Her hair was pulled up into a quive, her hair straightened and reaching below her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her in all of the right place, reaching mid thigh as it was covered in glitter and jewels all over. To top it off, she was working black stilletoes. She looked like a full on diva.

"Mr hottie Damon Salvatore won hottest stud." Caroline told her, walking in.  
"Hmm, no surprise." ELena commented.  
"What was that?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uh...nothing." She shook her head quickly.  
"Okay, are you ready to get this show on the road?"  
"No." The brunette replied nervous.  
"You'll be okay." Caroline told her, smiling as she led her to the side of the stage.  
"Now, we have Elena Gilbert singing her single Mirrors."

The lights went out as everyone began looking around in confusion. What was happening? Elena walked out onto stage with her dancers, hanging her head as she got into position.

**Shut up, shut up**  
**Come here**

**Shut your mouth and close the door, I wanna**  
**Watch you while you take it off, I'm gonna**  
**Take a blindfold, put it on and then I**  
**Drop the letter to the floor, I said shut up**

Caroline crossed her fingers for her friend as her mom smiled, watching her daughter proudly. Damon watched the brunette smirking as he tilted his head  
to the side, looking her over.

**Turning the lights out, burning the candles**  
**And the mirrors gon' fog tonight**  
**Turning the lights out, tighten the handcuffs**  
**And the mirrors gon' fog tonight**

The brunette swayed her hips, moving across the stage to her male dancer as she stared down at him, light pressing her stilettoe against his neck.

**My stiletto on your neck until I**  
**Tie your hands above the bed, you've got to**  
**But boy, don't pull the trigger yet**  
**I haven't reloaded the clip, no matter**

**Squeeze, hot, hold that pose, you know I like it, do it**  
**Sweetheart, I'm the boss, I'll let you get close to it**  
**I'm gonna make tonight a show**  
**I'll make your love grenade explode**

**Turning the lights out, burning the candles**  
**And the mirrors gon' fog tonight**  
**Turning the lights out, tighten the handcuffs**  
**And the mirrors gon' fog tonight**

**Turning the lights out, burning the candles**  
**And the mirrors gon' fog tonight**  
**Turning the lights out, tighten the handcuffs**  
**And the mirrors gon' fog tonight**

His blue eyes glazed over with lust as he watched the brunette dancing around the stage in her short dress and the fuck me stilletoes. Licking his lips, he  
smirked and leaned back into his chair, taking a gulp of his drink, his eyes never leaving her, no matter what she did.

**Sex, love, control, vanity**  
**Sex, love, control, vanity**  
**Sex, love, control, vanity**  
**(And the mirrors gonna fall tonight)**

**Sex, love, control, vanity**  
**(And the mirrors gonna fall tonight)**  
**Sex, love, control, vanity**  
**(And the mirrors gonna fall tonight)**

**Sex, love, control, vanity**  
**(The mirrors gon' fog tonight)**  
**Vanity, vanity**

"Right," Damon leaned forward, "That settles it."  
"That settles it?" Alaric questioned in confusion, "I'm sorry, did I miss something? What are you talking about?"  
"I like her." He told him.  
"No! Bad idea. Stay away from her Damon!"

**Squeeze, hot, hold that pose, you know I like it, do it**  
**Sweetheart, I'm the boss, I'll let you get close to it**  
**I'm gonna make tonight a show**  
**I'll make your love grenade explode**

"Yes!" Caroline clapped, jumping up and down.

**Turning the lights out, burning the candles**  
**And the mirrors gon' fog tonight**  
**Turning the lights out, tighten the handcuffs**  
**And the mirrors gon' fog tonight**

**Turning the lights out, burning the candles**  
**And the mirrors gon' fog tonight**  
**Turning the lights out, tighten the handcuffs**  
**And the mirrors gon' fog tonight**  
**And the mirrors gon' fog tonight**  
**And the mirrors gon' fog tonight**

The brunette grinned as the crowd stood in applause and bowed. Her body was running with an adrenaline rush, making her shake and laugh inside.

"Thank you so much!" Elena rushed off stage as Caroline shrieked, hugging her and they both laughed.

* * *

"Now, we have the results of the hottes female," Opening the envelope, she smiled, "And our winner is..."

Caroline looked over at Elena who was too busy looking through her bag, her features in full concentration mode. The brunette lifted her drink, taking a sip.

"Elena Gilbert!"  
"What?" The brunette looked up in shock, almost choking on her drink.  
"Go!" The brunette smiled, ginving her a nudge as she clapped.

Getting to her feet, the brunette blushed as she looked at everyone cheering her on. Walking past tables, she laughed high fiving people who held their hands up and made her way on to the stage. Smiling, she hugged the presenter and took the award gently, biting her lip.

"Oh wow. I," Rubbing her forehead, she bit her lip, "I'm lost for words. I really don't know what to say. It's an honour to receive such an award, especially  
at the age of 17. So, thank you, to everyone who voted for me, to all of my fans. You have given me such support and I appreciate it. Without you, I  
wouldn't be here today, so thank you."

The brunette smiled big and blew a kiss to the audience as she made her way off the stage. The raven hair guy watched closely. She was different.

* * *

The brunette laughed at something the blonde had said as she got into the limo after her. Damon watched her from a distance, a smirk on his face as He watched the limo drive off.

"What are you..." He shook his head, "I told you to stay away from her!"  
"Your not going to listen to me, are you?"  
"Now now Alaric, do I ever? I'm keeping an eye on Elena Gilbert."Damon told him, walking off.  
"Man, I hate my life."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I don't know what to say. I've been getting some pretty...abusive reviews lately. Look, if you don't like my writing? Then why read? I don't wanna  
deal with my abuse, if you don't like what I write, then go elsewhere. I do this because it's a passion I have, if you enjoy and have been sticking by me, then  
thank you. You are my true followers.

* * *

"Elena sweetheart, that was fantastic! Were just going to run it again from the top, okay?"

Hearing him through the speakerphone, she smiled in thanks and fixed the earphones, getting ready to run the song again. The glass was transparent from the  
producer's box, but from Elena's point of view, it was blacked over so she couldn' see anything. They say it made the singers feel more comfortable. The music began playing as Elena slid the earphones, adjusting them so she could hear herself along with the music.

**Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na **  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na **  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**

Strolling down the hall, looking around, Damon slid his sunglasses off and listened out,a grin covering his face. He would recgonise that voice from anywhere.  
Moving over to a door, he pushed it open, the singing now louder. It had been a whole month since he last seen those beautiful brown eyes on stage.  
Looking up, Steven smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Well well, the day Damon Salvatore walks into my studio..."  
"You know your in trouble?" He laughed, licking his lips.  
"That I do," He laughed, "What are you doing here, hmm?"  
"Visiting, what else would I be doing Steven?"  
"Coming to distract my business?"  
"So..." He looked through the window, "Elena Gilbert, a client of yours?"  
"Yes, the best I've had. THe only singer that's walked in here that I have never had to use autotune on."

**People told me, **  
**I should write a love song **  
**"Girl you sound so angry, **  
**You could use some variation" **  
**But I'm lonely **  
**Negative relations **  
**I've been hurt so many times **  
**I don't have the patience**

"Oh, I believe you." Damon responded, sitting down slowly as he watched her.

**But I've wished for so long **  
**For someone to come and show me **  
**Lead by example **  
**'Cause I've been waiting **  
**I've tried every age **  
**I'm so tired of the game **  
**I wanna be somebody's girl **  
**Would you show me the way?**

Licking his lips, he tilted his head as he watched her getting lost in the music. She sounded like an angel, singing a lullaby. Smiling, he crossed his arms and  
leaned back, just letting the music flow through him as he took her words in.

**What if I never find and I'm left behind? **  
**Should I keep hoping for love? **  
**What if I'm still the same? **  
**Status doesn't change? **  
**Gotta keep hoping for love**

"Perfect." Stefan murmured, smiling as he nodded along, counting the beats.

**What is love? **  
**What is love? **  
**What is love?**

**Somebody show me**

**What is love? **  
**What is love? **  
**What is love?**

**'Cause if you told me**

**What is love? **  
**What is love? **  
**What is love?**

**I wouldn't be lonely **  
**What is love? **  
**Please show me **  
**What is love?**

**I've had blind dates **  
**Hooked up with some real flakes **  
**I've gone out with church boys **  
**Musician's are the worst**

"Hmmm." Damon chuckled, smirking and shook his head.

**I've tried so hard **  
**'Cause I'm just so die hard **  
**Tried my best to play the part **  
**Wish you could see inside**

**But I've wished for so long **  
**For someone to come and show me **  
**Lead by example **  
**'Cause I've been waiting **  
**I've tried every age **  
**I'm so tired of the game **  
**I wanna be somebody's girl **  
**Would you show me the way?**

"Did she write this?" He looked over at Steven, raising an eyebrow and tilted his head.  
"Yup, she did. Took her a day. Smart girl." He commented, turning up the volume.

**What if I never find and I'm left behind? **  
**Should I keep hoping for love? **  
**What if I'm still the same? **  
**Status doesn't change? **  
**Gotta keep hoping for love**

**What is love? **  
**What is love? **  
**What is love?**

**Somebody show me**

**What is love? **  
**What is love? **  
**What is love?**

**'Cause if you told me**

**What is love? **  
**What is love? **  
**What is love?**

**I wouldn't be lonely **  
**What is love? **  
**Please show me **  
**What is love?**

**Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na **  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na **  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**

"A very smart girl indeed." Damon nodded in approval and bit his lip, his mind surrounded by thoughts.

**I've been alone **  
**For the past three years **  
**On Valentine's Day **  
**Christmas is no exception **  
**Birthday's with naughty presents **  
**Been back and forth, same action **  
**I just need this to happen **  
**I'll be singing love's praises **  
**If you would show me**

**What if I never find and I'm left behind? **  
**Should I keep hoping for love? **  
**What if I'm still the same? **  
**Status doesn't change? **  
**Gotta keep hoping for love**

**What is love? **  
**What is love? **  
**What is love?**

**Somebody show me**

**What is love? **  
**What is love? **  
**What is love?**

**'Cause if you told me**

**What is love? **  
**What is love? **  
**What is love?**

**I wouldn't be lonely **  
**What is love? **  
**Please show me**  
**What is love?**

**Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na **  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na **  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**

After she had finished, Damon snapped out of this thoughts, shaking his head as he stood up, staring at Elena as she brushed herself down. She looked  
gorgeous, her chocolate eyes glazed with excitement as she headed back into the booth. Going wide eyed, he waved a quick farewell to Steven and  
rushed out of the room, closing it behind him, just as she stepped through the door. Beaming at him, she smiled as he gave her a thumbs up, looking at  
the door Damon just left through. Rushing down the hall, he slipped his shades back on and headed outside. If she wanted it, she was going to get it.

* * *

Caroline applied a light blush to Elena's cheeks as she layed back on the lounger, relaxing as she listened to the music playing from the stereo. Miranda walked in, looking at the two of them with a soft smile. The brunette was humming along to the music, her mind falling into a world of nothing.

"Elena...?" She asked softly.  
"Yeah momma?"  
"I just got off the phone with...uh, a Alaric Saltzman? Damon Salvatore's manager? Apparently he's requested you as a partner in his new photoshoot?"  
"W...what!?" Elena looked at her, wide eyed.  
"He asked for YOU personally honey," She shrugged, "He only wants you."  
"Ooh, someone has the hots for you." Caroline smiled, laughed as she shook her head.  
"Caroline!" Elena blushed, nervously, "When is it mom?"

"This Saturday honey."  
"Oh...okay."  
"I'll tell him that you'll do it." She smiled, nodding and walked out.  
"This is a good thing, right?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Erm...yeah, I guess so."  
"Oi, why are you so nervous? I thought you said that Damon Salvatore was fine...and just a normal guy?"  
"And I stick by that Car."

"So, what's the problem?"  
"Nothing...nothing at all." She swallowed nervously, faking a smile.  
"Uh huh, sure." She replied, starting on her friends hair.

* * *

"Car, I can't do this." Elena admitted as the limo came to a stop in front of the building.  
"Why not Lena?"  
"I'm...I.. I'm nervous..I guess..."  
"Are YOU afraid of Damon Salvatore?" She questioned, smiling.  
"No! Of course not," She told her, scoffing, "Just..this..this is a big deal, I.. I don't model!"  
"It will be fine, okay? Now come on!" Caroline nudged her as she sighed, climbing out of the limo.

"Elena! How are you today!? Are you working with Damon Salvatore!?" The papparazzi shouted to her as she blocked her eyes with her hand.  
"I'm fine, thank you. And yes, it looks that way." Elena answered with a soft smile, moving inside the building with Caroline as quick as she could.  
"Elena Gilbert?"  
"Yeah...uh, that's me." She replied, nervously.  
"We'll get your hair and make up done,"Alaric led her over, sitting her down, "I'll be back, okay?"

"Just relax alright?" Caroline questioned as the brunette shot her nervous looks.

* * *

"Okay Elena, my name is Melony. With this photoshoot, we are putting contact lenses in okay? The thing is about these ones, you won't be able to see through them. You may feel like your blind."

Elena nodded, nerves jittering through her body as Caroline watched on, biting her lip, nervous for her friend. This was going to be funny. Melony slowly  
placed the contacts into her eyes and looked over at Caroline with a soft smile.

"Could you help her get into that dress please?"  
"Come on honey." Caroline pulled her to her feet, holding her up, "I'm here."  
"I feel helpless Car." She blinked over and over, just seeing darkness.

* * *

"How are we doing over here?" Alaric questioned as he walked over and looked between the two.  
"Ya know," She swallowed, "Very nervous."  
"It's okay." Slowly taking her hand, he placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her.  
"Yeah." She bit her lip, inhaling.  
"Right," Seeing Melony talking to Damon, he smiled at the photgrapher, "Damon?"

Damon looked away from Melony, turning on his heel as he spotted Elena and a smirk grazed his lips. The girl of the hour was finally here and waiting.

"Try not to get your heels caught." Alaric told her, helping her over the wires.  
"Thank you." She answered with a giggle.  
"Okie dokie," He gently placed her hand in Damon's, "He will take care of you now. Your in good hands, have fun." Alaric gave Damon a look, walking away.

"It's nice to finally meet you Elena Gilbert." Damon spoke, looking her over as he pressed a kiss to her hand.  
"Mmhm, I just wish it were under better circumstances." The brunette swallowed, a blush spreading across her cheeks.  
"Oh, you don't like this?" He grinned, tilting his head, "Don't you model?"  
"No I don't, but YOU should know that anyway. You did as much research on me as possible before asking me to do this."  
"Uh huh, I'm surprised you even excepted my offer Elena."  
"I couldn't exactly turn you down," She shrugged, "We've never met and somehow you knew me...it interested me."  
"Hmm." Smirking, he lifted her into his arms.  
"What are you doing!?" Elena asked in surprise.  
"Take it easy, only bringing you over to the set piece." He told her, walking over.  
"You could have just told me that, hello!"  
"Na, way much fun watching you squirm." Damon placed her down onto the bed.

"Right, hello Elena, I am your photographer Carrie, are you okay?"  
"All ready to go." She answered, giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

"You ready to go honey?" Caroline asked her, smiling as she slung her bag over her shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm ready Car, let's go." She told her, looking up when she heard footsteps.  
"Elena." Damon grinned, "Good job today." He took her hand in his, placing a kiss on it.  
"Nice to see you...at last," Blushing, she shrugged, "Thanks for today. I'll see you around."  
"I'll see you Saturday," He told her, his grin growing bigger.  
"Wait, what?" She asked in confusion, turning around, "Saturday? What's happening Saturday?"  
"Our date." Winking, he waved, "See you then." Walking off, the door slammed shut behind him.  
"Uh..." Elena looked dazed, "What just happened?"  
"I think Damon Salvatore just asked you out."  
"Yeah, uh...that's what it looks like." She blushed, rubbing her neck.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.

Shauna  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette was trembling with nerves as she twirled, staring at herself in the mirror. This was it, the big night with THEE Damon Salvatore. Did she want this? She didn't know. All she knew is that he is bad news, every single person out there knows it. Hearing footsteps, she turned around with a smile.

"Wow, he is not going to take his eyes off you Lena."  
"I hope he can or it will be like WOAH, Damon Salvatore is staring at me."

They both laughed as Caroline leaned against the door, watching her. The brunette played with her hair, smoothing her dress down.

"Does you're mom know?" She asked, "About the date?"  
"Ah, it is NOT a date. It is a friendly outing."  
"All ready for your date honey?" Miranda walked in, smiling.

The brunette cleared her throat as Caroline crossed her arms, a smirk on her face. A blush made it's way to her cheeks as she smiled.

"It is NOT a date!" She protested.

Hearing the doorbell, she held her breath as she made her way over to the door and opened it, trying not to scream in excitment.

"So, ready for our date?" Damon grinned, holding out a rose for her.  
"Uhm," She blushed, hearing Caroline and her mom, laughing, "Sure."

* * *

The drive over was peaceful and quiet. The brunette was in her own mindset and didn't know what to say or do. Before they knew it, a half an hour had passed and they had reached their destination.

"Who knew huh?" She looked arund the rooftop, "You're a romancer at heart."  
"Oi!" He chuckled, smirking, "That's a secret, so shhh!"  
"Of course." She answered with an eyeroll, "Wouldn't wanna sabotage you're perfect reputation now, would we?"

He gave her a nod and winked as she blushed deeply and shook her head.

* * *

A while had passed as they enjoyed each others company and a moon lit dinner on the rooftop. They had now decided to go for a quiet stroll along the road, LITERALLY in the middle of the road.

"So Damon, tell me about yourself, what made you... model?"  
"It just happened," He looked at her, grinning, "And you?"  
"I just always wanted something in the music industry."  
"So, Caroline is it? How did you meet her?"  
"Ah, you know," She smiled, "Tthe usual story. She had a dream and so did I. She wanted to be a stylist and I wanted to be a  
a... star. So, we decided to share the dream together."

Damon gave her a grin, nodding in understanding as he glanced around the street, running his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Is it me or is it... oddly quiet?" She looked around.  
"I had the papparazzi distracted for a while."  
"Good call," She laughed, "So Mr Salvatore, tell me something about you that no one else knows."  
"Hmmm," He grinned, tapping his chin and pointed, "I can sing."  
"No seriously!" She laughed and then frowned when he shot her a look, "You can't though. Otherwise, you would be singing and modeling, wouldn't you?"

"I CAN too sing!"  
"Okay," She crossed her arms, "Prove it."  
"Ha, fine!" Smirking, he ran over to some buskers, "Hey guys, drop me a beat?"

They gave him a nod as they started playing their instruments together and Damon turned to Elena, a grin on his face.

**Everybody's lookin' for love, oh, oh**  
**Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh, oh**  
**You ain't gon' find it dancing with him, no oh**  
**I got a better solution for you, girl, oh, oh**  
**Just leave with me now**  
**Say the word and we'll go**  
**I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes**  
**You'll see a side of love you've never known**  
**I can see it going down,going down**

He walked towards her, pointing with a grin spread across his face as he pointed towards him and shrugged innocent, causing her to laugh and shake her head.

**In my head, I see you all over me,**  
**In my head, you fufill my fantasy**  
**In my head, you'll be screamin', ooooh**  
**In my head, it's goin' down**  
**In my head, it's goin' down**

Elena watched with a grin as he winked at her and spun around, trying to keep his balance, causing her to laugh and shake her head.

**Some dudes know all the right things to say eh eh**  
**When it comes down to it, it's all just game yeah**  
**Instead of talkin', let me demonstrate, yeah**  
**Get down to business and skip foreplay**  
**Ay yeah**

Jumping onto a bench, he walked on the edge of it and laughed, jumping down in front of her as he took her hand and pressed  
a kiss to it, singing to her with a smile.

**Just leave with me now**  
**Say the word and we'll go (we can go)**  
**I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes (show you the ropes)**  
**You'll see a side of love you've never known**  
**I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down**

Elena burst into a fit of nervous giggles as she looked around the street, thankful it was empty because she was turning red by the minute.

**In my head, I see you all over me**  
**In my head, you fu' fill my fantasy**  
**In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh**

"I doubt it." She smirked, tilting her head.

He moved backwards, smirking and spun, trying to keep his balance as she laughed, shaking her head. This was too much fun.

**In my head, it's goin' down**  
**In my head, it's goin' down**  
**In my head,**

**Break it down**  
**whoahh whoahh ooohhhh**  
**sing it to me baby in my head right now**  
**whoahh whoahh ooohhhh**  
**She'll be screamin' out when it all goes down**

He walked towards her pointing and danced around, jumping side to side, grinning.

**Just leave with me now**  
**Say the word and we'll go (we can go)**  
**I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes (you the ropes)**  
**You'll see a side of love you've never known (never known)**

He took her hands, tugging her and pulled her up the street, spinning her around into his arms as she shrieked, laughing. He stroked her cheek with his knuckles as she blushed, staring up at him. Kissing her cheek, he pulled her further up the street,

**I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down**  
**In my head, I see you all over me**  
**In my head, you fufill my fantasy**  
**In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh**

**In my head, it's goin' down**  
**In my head, it's goin' down**  
**In my head, I see you all over me**  
**In my head, you fu' fill my fantasy**

He jumped on the fountain, keeping his balance as she grinned, tilting her head and watched him in admiration. A different side.  
He jumped down, running over to her and lifted her into his arms, spinning her around as she laughed.

**In my head, you'll be screamin' out**  
**In my head, it's goin' down**  
**In my head, it's goin' down**  
**In my head**

"I uh," She looked behind them, going wide eyed and grinned, "I think we need to run, come on!"She grabbed his hand, pulling him.  
"Oh, papparazzi! I got a shortcut, come on!"He took her hand, pulling her down an alley as he ran with her and got into the nearest cab.  
"Oh god," She burst out laughing as the cab pulled off, "I think you're the best fun I've had in a while Damon Salvatore."

* * *

"Damon, thank you for tonight," She laughed, walking up to the door, "It's been so fun and eventful."  
"It has been great fun," He took her hands, pulling her against him with a smile, "Which brings me back to what I was going to do before we were so rudely interrupted."

He leaned closer as she smirked up at him, hiding her nerves and the butterflies rimming around her stomach.

"Well," She whispered, "I hope you're a better kisses than you are a dancer."

Grinning, he moved his hands up to cup her face as her eyes fluttered close at the contact. Leaning closer, he pressed his lips against hers as she placed her hands on his wrists, pulling him closer. After what seemed like hours, he pulled back with a smile and tapped her nose.

"Goodnight Elena."

Nodding at her, he turned around, moving down the steps as she watched him, a grin on her face as she held back a scream of  
excitement and moved inside, closing the door behind her as she pressed her back to it in a daze. Looking over, she seen Caroline standing there, her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"Soooo, how was it?"  
"It was a normal... kind of thing. Goodnight Care." Elena nodded at her, hurrying up to her room as she closed the door, smiling big.

A night full of surprises. Damon singing to her and dancing like a lunatic. It was more perfect than she could have imagined. What was the catch?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed :)

Shauna  
xxx


End file.
